Quartz crystal devices are widely used in electronic devices, communication devices, optical devices and so forth. A quartz crystal is needed when manufacturing a device, but since using a natural quartz crystal as is would be difficult from the viewpoints of resources and cost, generally, an artificial quartz crystal, which is grown utilizing a natural quartz crystal as a seed, is used.
In artificial quartz crystal growth, large quartz crystals may be demanded with the aim of increasing productivity, for example. For example, in Patent Document 1, a method is disclosed in which a large artificial quartz crystal is obtained by using a quartz crystal seed formed by directly joining a plurality of quartz crystal substrates to each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-47098